1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor packages and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
High function, high speed, and small size of electronic components have been increasingly demanded with development of an electronic industry. For correspondence to the trend, it is required to mount semiconductor chips of various kinds, instead of semiconductor chips of the same kind, in a single semiconductor package. However, since the kinds of the semiconductor chips are different from each other, sizes and/or functions of the semiconductor chips may be different from each other. Accordingly, problems such as an increase of a horizontal size of the semiconductor package or a wire sweeping may be caused. Additionally, a gold used as the wire may be expensive and a wiring process may require a long process time. Thus, productivity of the semiconductor packages may be decreased.